Solo Yo Decido
by shizoudark
Summary: "Soubi…" suspiro el otro enredando sus dedos en los largos cabellos de el mayor mientras empezaba a suspirar por las deliciosas cosquillas que provocaban los labios de Soubi en su cuello... SoubixRitsuka KyoxSemei SemeixSoubi Semei-Ritsuka  u.u.. semei..


Solo yo decido

By: Shizoudark

Hola, bueno, gracias a todos lo que me escribieron RR, nunca eh hecho un fanfic largo de loveless, pero digamos que en algo soy bastante parecida a alguien de esta serie (espero descubran el quien cuando lean esto y vean mis sentimientos, eso pongo en mis fics, y espero ustedes lo aprecien), esto es algo así como una continuación de el one shot "snow", aunque verán que es bizarro sacar un fic largo de un one shot, les digo que estarán bien conectadas, sin mas…

Solo me queda decir que loveless no me pertenece, solo hago estas historias con el fin de entretenerme y darle un sentido muy propio mió a la historia de este anime.

Nota:

En la serie que yo compre los ojos de Soubi son azules tirando casi a gris, pero en algunos fics los ponen grises, aquí los pondré azules listo?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-"solo dime a donde vamos"–

-"espérame, solo espera, cierra tus ojos…."– dijo sonriéndole y tomando un poco mas fuerte su mano

-"si…"- suspiro y sintiendo la confianza que el mayor le transmitía con solo tocar su mano suspiro cerrando sus ojos, llevo su mano libre a su pecho, cogiendo entre ella el dije de mariposa que hace ya seis meses su koibito le había regalado (1) –"pero aun así tengo curiosidad…"-

-"….."– el mayor sonrió y apuro el paso –"…. Ritsuka… daisuki (2)"– dijo mirando a su pequeño acompañante mientras en las mejillas de este aparecía un leve sonrojo

-"Soubi, mejor cállate y sigue, o no podré mas de la curiosidad…"- dijo desviando su mirada al lado contrario de donde sabia estaba el mayor, aunque ahora su relación con Soubi era algo mas que solo ordenar y cumplir, no podía evitar sonrojarse a las espontáneas declaraciones de amor de su koibito

-"Ritsuka?..."– el mayor llevaba algún rato observando a su uke algo divertido, no sabia en que estaba pensando Ritsuka pero ver su cara cambiar a gestos bastante raros y sus mejillas cada ves ponerse mas rojas lo hacían ver bastante tierno y gracioso

-"eh?... – se dio cuenta que hace mucho lo estaban llamando –"puedo ya abrir los ojos?"-

-"hai… ábrelos Ritsuka"– le dijo mientras se hacia detrás de el abrasándolo hasta pegarlo completamente a el

Ritsuka abrió sus ojos maravillado, nunca había visto algo mas hermoso, la llanura daba plena vista a un largo horizonte donde solo se veían largos kilómetros de hermosas y variadas flores, pequeñas luces azules parpadeantes venían eh iban entre las flores, las cuales pudo identificar como grandes y hermosas mariposas azules cuando sus ojos pudieron acostumbrarse a sus ojos, aquellas mariposas estaban por doquier, y todas ellas juntas solo hacían que recordara a la persona que en esos momentos lo abrazaba, sonrió para si mismo y sin romper el abrazo que lo unía a Soubi se dio vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara con el mas alto, sus ojos violetas se adentraron en esos azules tan misteriosos aun para el, sintió como los labios tibios y suaves de su koibito se juntaban con los suyos propios, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y a dejarse llevar por el tierno y suave rose, sus brazos pasaron de estar a los lados de su cuerpo para subirlos y rodear el vendado cuello del mayor, mientras que los brazos de Soubi lo acercaban mas a el apretándolo de la cintura, el beso prontamente se volvió algo mas necesitado, mientras que Ritsuka le costaba algo llevar el experto paso que le imponían los ardientes labios de Soubi, pronto se separaron por oxigeno mientras sus respiraciones, aun agitadas, se unían en un perfecto compás.

-"Ritsuka… daisuki…"- el mayor lentamente lo fue acostando en el suelo hasta dejarlo recostado en el fértil campo, Ritsuka le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla

-"lo se baka, lo se…"- sus piernas recibieron entre ellas el esbelto y alto cuerpo de Soubi que se acoplaba a ese lugar como si siempre hubiera pertenecido allí, Soubi estaba sobre Ritsuka con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo, una a cada lado de la cabeza de el mas bajo para soportar su peso y no ahogar al menor con el.

-"Ritsuka, nunca te voy a dejar"– su labios formaron una sonrisa al ver el pequeño rubor que aparecía en el dueño de el pequeño cuerpo que e hallaba bajo el suyo –"ven, vive conmigo"- le susurro al oído mientras bajaba besando su cuello delicadamente

-"Soubi…"- suspiro el otro enredando sus dedos en los largos cabellos de el mayor mientras empezaba a suspirar por las deliciosas cosquillas que provocaban los labios de Soubi en su cuello

Para ellos hace mucho había dejado de existir el mundo, solo eran ellos dos, desde aquel momento en que, frente a su escuela primaria, cuando solamente era un niño, Soubi se apareció frente a el, como un amigo de su hermano, al cual extrañaba y deseaba ver con todas sus ganas, pero eso era en aquel entonces, ahora?, ahora debía ser sincero consigo mismo, tenia miedo de que si Semei aparecía, el podría perder a Soubi, aquella extraña persona que lo había ayudado a salir de esa profunda depresión en la que se había sumergido, y que amaba con todo su corazón, aun así no lo dijera ante el mundo entero.

-"creo que será mejor que me quite"– dijo Soubi mientras lentamente se paraba de su cómodo lugar con movimientos perezosos por dejar tan agradable cercanía con su koibito

-"eh?, por que Soubi?"– pregunto algo confundido el menor apoyándose en sus codos para ver a Soubi ya frente a el con su parado despreocupado y al tiempo imponente –"te molesto algo?"-

-"no es eso Ritsuka…"- no pudo terminar de decir nada por que la razón por la cual abandono esa agradable posición hacia su grandiosa entrada

-"SOU-CHAN!"– la voz de Kyo se dejo escuchar a lo lejos, mientras que la silueta de tres personas iba apareciendo, una con cara de enojado y una soga en la mano –"SOU-CHAN! PERVERTIDO CRIMINAL!, NO DEJARE QUE HAGAS DAÑO A NADIE! SOU-CHAN QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE QUIERO LO MEJOR PARA TI?, DEJA DE SER TAN HENTAI!"-

-"Kyo"– suspiro mientras se arreglaba sus cabellos –"cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy un hentai"

-"sou-chan, debes saber que el primer paso en la recuperación es aceptar lo que ere…."- muy tarde, Soubi ya había cargado su precioso gatito en brazos y se dirigía a un lugar lejos de sus vellosos amigos –" VES LO QUE TE DIGO SOU-CHAN!"-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Neeeeeeeeeeeeee, difamen que tal les va este estilo, quiero saber si algo así les gustaría, este es como una intro a el fic laaaaaaaaaaaaargo que quiero hacer dándole mi pequeño y sano toque al final que YO QUERIA para la serie XDDD así que aténganse a todo, bueno por fa RR con comentarios si les gustaría así o algo mas serio o mas chistoso no se díganme ARIGATOU!

Dedicatoria:

Hay personas que llegan a ti, pero pasan de largo, otras que te marcan, y dejan una herida, pero alguna, aun después de muertas, te hacen ver la verdad de la vida.

Para ti hermano, aunque ya no estas conmigo.

Shizoudark.


End file.
